Ghosts
Ghosts are a species in Find Mii I and II minions of the Ultimate Ghost in Find Mii. Ghosts Ghosts are minions of the Ultimate Ghost in Find Mii. They are first seen in the opening where three of them carry away the cage with the monarch in it. The first time they are encountered as enemies is in the first area, the Fort of Summoning. They only have 7 HP in the game. When the heroes attack them they appear to make a squealing sound. This is probably because of their size, as they are small. They are light yellow with black eyes and have red tongues. The final time they are encountered is in Gloomy Grotto where the ghost is protected by a yellow shield (which can only be destroyed by a yellow shirt hero) and appear with a Blue Ghost. They are also in Find Mii 2, albeit with 10 HP, where one appears with a Shambling Mummy. Ghosts also appear in the secret quest. Seeing as there are more methods for attack in Find Mii 2, all Ghosts are shielded. Blue Ghosts Blue Ghost is an enemy and minion of the Ultimate Ghost, but one Blue Ghost appears as a boss, before the boss Armored Ghost guarding the prince. They are first seen in Find Mii. They look somewhat similar to Ghosts, only having more HP, which is 25 HP. They are also lavender-blue in colour with a dark-blue tongue and metallic indigo hair. they are the 3rd weakest enemies in Find Mii 1, 2nd ones being Armored Ghosts with 10 HP and Ghosts with 7 HP. Blue Ghosts are immune to blue magic and weak to red magic. In the Mirage Tower, a Blue Ghost is protected by a light blue shield which requires someone of the same color to break it. In Find Mii 2, the boss Blue Ghost uses mirage magic to create a copy of himself. If a hero hits the copy, he or she will give up and leave the party. Blood Ghosts Blood Ghost is a foe based off the normal Ghost in Find Mii. The Blood Ghost is a giant red ghost with a light blue tongue, a red mohawk and glaring dark eyes. He is only encountered twice, once in Gloomy Grotto and another at Mirage Tower. He has 50 HP, meaning he is one of the strongest foes in the Find Mii series. He also appears in the Secret Quest of Find Mii 2, at Perilous Peak - East. Ultimate Ghost Ultimate Ghost is the main antagonist and final boss of''Find Mii''. He is the secondary mastermind behind the kidnapping of the monarch in Find Mii ''(the main mastermind being the Dark Lord.). He first appears after the defeat of the Armored Fiend, where he reaches out with his hand and grabs the monarch. He appears as a giant, purple demon with horns, yellow eyes, and a spiky mouth, when defeated, the Ultimate Ghost glows and fades away. However, he reappears in Find Mii 2. In Find Mii 2, it is revealed that he is not the actual leader of the monsters, and the Dark Lord is revealed to be the true leader. In your encounter with the Ultimate Ghost in ''Find Mii 2, he is more powerful. Heroes have a harder time landing Sword Attacks while facing the Ultimate Ghost. After his defeat in Find Mii 2, he vanishes once more and is never seen again. Category:Enemies